Gives You Hell
by Elena-May20
Summary: Charlie is away and Bella is staying with the Cullen's for the week. Could a fun week with her family-to-be turn into a week to dread when Bella gets a phone call ... from her mum? "My mums coming...Tomorrow". BxE are engaged. set in eclipse, no victoria
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So this is my first story! I hope you like it, and please review at the end to let me know what you think. Thankyou

* * *

Gives You Hell Chapter 1

B POV

We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room. By all, I meant all the kids. Carlisle was upstairs in his office reading and Esme was in the garden, planting the seeds she had bought yesterday on our girls only shopping trip Alice had dragged me along to. I hated shopping and didn't try to disguise this fact. But no one can resist Alice's pout.

I was on Edwards lap, watching Emmet and Alice argue over a video game. Who knew Alice could get so competitive.

"YOU CHEATED!" Emmet boomed.

"No I didn't!" Alice retorted, "Its was just that I was better and you can't accept it!"

Emmet pouted and we all sniggered at him. "What. You didn't get beat by a girl Emmet, did you?" Jasper taunted. "No I didn't!" Emmet shouted, "She cheated!"

"No I didn't" Alice hissed, she was angry now.

"Did so."

"No I …" but she was interrupted by the shrill ring of the Cullen's phone. Shock was clear on her face.

"What? Missed that did you? Too busy cheating."

"Shut up Emmet!" Jasper said as he through his arms around Alice's waist to stop her from attacking him. He just laughed and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, Rosie. What was that for?"

"Stop teasing your sister." She replied.

"But …" he stopped at the expression on Rosalie's face and pouted. That was just to much and sent me into a fit of giggles. I hid my face in Edward's chest to try and stifle my laughter when Emmet scowled at me, which sent everyone into a round of laughter. I only stopped when Esme appeared in front of me, phone in hand. Even so, a smile was still playing on my lips.

"Bella, dear, it's for you."

I was confused. Nobody new to reach me on this number apart from Charlie, and he was away on a police training week in Seattle with strict rules on outside contact, so he didn't take his phone. Who could it be?

I sat up, still in Edwards lap, and took the phone from Esme's hand. Everyone, apart from Edward, went back to their previous activities.

"Hello?"

"ISABELLA!" a high pitched, nasal voice came through the receiver, and I had to hold it away from my ear. Everyone's faces turned to look at me and I saw Carlisle show up at the bottom of the stairs. Just then, realisation hit me. "Mum?" I looked at Edward. His face was showing as much surprise as I felt.

"Yes darling, who else? Now, I heard from a little birdie that you were engaged. When were you going to tell me? No, no, no, I don't want to hear any excuses. I forgive you. Now, you can pick me up from the airport around three on Tuesday afternoon. My plane isn't meant to land until two thirty, but you know airports, never reliable. Oh and Isabella, I …"

"Wait, wait, mum? How did you get this number? And what do you mean, Your coming here?" I frowned. I was in shock. My mum, who I hadn't spoken to or seen in over a year, coming here? Mum hated Forks

"Of course I'm coming to Forks. I haven't seen you in so long and of course I need to meet my future son-in-law." I looked at Edward and smiled. He returned it but still he had a small frown on his brow. I reached up with my free hand and smoothed the creases out with my finger tips. He did the same to me. I hadn't even realised I was frowning. It was then I realised my Mum had continue to talk. I tore my gaze from Edward face so I could concentrate on what she was saying. Edward took my hand and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

".. and Charlie said that you would be …"

"Wait, you spoke to Charlie?" I cut in, my voice incredulous.

"Isabella, it's rude to interrupt people." Her voice had a mocking edge to it, something I was used to from her.

"And yes. I spoke to him this morning." That was strange, he hadn't mentioned it before. I'll have to ask him. I was surprised he hadn't ranted about her all morning, but come to think of it, he had been very quiet. I had just signed it off as tiredness. Charlie and Renee didn't have the best relationship – they didn't really get along, so to speak. Well more than that, they hated each other! "How else would I have gotten this number." Oh, that made sense. Still, I was still very confused. Was this some kind of nightmarish dream. I only had to look at the faces around me to find my answer. This was reality. I couldn't possibly dream up angels like this.

I was suddenly very aware that every vampire in the room was listening to my conversation with my mother. I could understand. I had never really said much to them about her, and from the way she sounded on the phone, and the fact that could hear her every word, I could see it on their faces that they didn't expect her to be or sound anything like this.

"But as I was saying, Charlie said that you would be staying with the Cotton's for the week while he was away…"

"Cullen's; The Cullen's." I interrupted but she ignored me.

"… and so I saw the opportunity and took it. Now, about where I will be staying, I got Phil to book me into a small hotel in Port Angeles. Small but nice, not like those cheap hostels I stayed in last time I was up there – dirty places."

I felt tap on my shoulder and aw Esme standing there.

"Er, hang on a second mum."

"Maybe your mother would like to stay here." Said Esme, a polite but slightly forced smile on her lips. "It may be more convenient than staying in a different town."

"Um." As much as I hated the whole idea of my mother visiting, if she was going to come, she may as well stay here. I sighed, and suddenly a strong wave of calm washed over me. I tuned to Jasper and smiled. He returned it, then went back to watching Emmet and Alice. Sometime during this they had gone back to their game, and were now arguing quietly while Jasper and Carlisle watched. Rosalie had disappeared off somewhere.

"Isabella? Isabella are you still there?" I hurriedly placed the phone back to my ear.

"Hi, mum, yes. Um, I was wondering, well actually Esme, you know, Edwards mother .."

"Isabella, don't mumble. I can't make out a word of what you're saying."

"Sorry." I said quietly, "Esme was wondering if you would prefer to stay here, at the Cullen's house, instead?" I closed my eyes shut tight, mentally begging my lucky stars for her answer to be no. "That's a wonderful idea darling." I let out a low huff. I forgot; I have no lucky stars. Great. "And that's even more convenient for me. I was only coming on Tuesday because there were no rooms free in the hotel until then but if you're sure that I can stay at the Collin's …"

"The Cullen's, mum"

"Yes, yes. Well, that means I can move my flight earlier. How about Saturday?"

"But mum, that's tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. I know. Oh, well, there's so much to do. I must go and pack so I can leave first thing tomorrow. I should be there around lunch time so make sure your there. And don't be late Isabella. You know how much I detest airports. Okay, well I'll see you soon dear. Yes? Okay, goodbye." The line fell dead.

"Bye Mum." I said quietly, handing the phone back to Esme and turning to look at Edward.

"Erm, my mums coming … tomorrow."

Edward cracked a smile, but concern was clear in his eyes.

"I know love. I heard." He said, taping his super sensitive ears with a pale long finger.

"Well, then. I'll go sought out the guest room." Esme said, before quickly darting out of sight and up the stairs.

"I'll come to. Winning this game is becoming boring." Alice said as she ran off up the stairs after Esme.

"Cheater!" Emmet grumbled, sending us all into another round of laughter. Despite my current state of mind, I was happy that I belonged, or nearly belonged, to such a wonderful, loving family like the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter

:)

* * *

Gives You Hell Chapter 2

Esme's POV

"Erm, my mums coming tomorrow." Bella said. She sounded almost, regretful? I wasn't too sure.

"I know love. I heard." Edward replied, softly laughing, but even from behind I could tell he was concerned. I wasn't surprised, I was as well. Renee, the way she sounded, the way she has spoken to Bella was just. Well, I wouldn't speak to any of my children like that. Like Bella worked for her rather than being her daughter.

"Well then. I'll go sought out the guest room." I said, before running up the stairs and into the bathroom to grab some spare linen for the bed. I was surprised to find Rosalie in there. She was in the corner, sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"Rose, dear. Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her and placing my hand gently on her cheek.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine." She said, raising her head to meet my gaze and softly smiled. I could see she didn't want to talk about it, and I wouldn't push her. She would talk to me when she was ready and when she wanted to. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting some clean sheets so I can get the room ready for Bella's mum."

Rosalie frowned. "Some character." She said, standing up and getting the sheets then handing them to me.

"Hmm. Yes, quite."

"From their conversation, I can guess that Bella isn't too excited about the news?"

I didn't answer.

"Can I help?" Alice had appeared in the doorway.

"Of course, dear." All three of us walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. It was the smallest room, but still fairly large. It was painted pale purple and had a huge Queen size bed in the centre. The south wall was made of glass and looked out over the back garden. We got to work, changing the sheets on the bed and putting the old ones into the wash basket in the corner. Alice then began to arrange the walk-in wardrobe so there was room for Renee's clothes while I sat in the chair by the window and Rosalie sat on the bed facing me.

"You don't think I was wrong, do you?" I asked no one in particular. The question had been bubbling in the back of my mind ever since Bella had ended the call to her mother.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, coming out of the massive wardrobe and sitting down on the bed next Rosalie.

"Asking Renee to stay here; you don't think it was a bad idea?"

"Why would you say that?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's just, Bella seemed so shocked, that I wasn't sure if she was happy or not about her mum coming to stay, and then when I heard she was going to be staying in Port Angeles, I thought it was an awfully long way for her to travel each day to come and visit. But then when Renee agreed, Bella looked so … I don't know. Disappointed? I'm afraid I've done the wrong thing, that I've upset Bella by suggesting it."

I looked down. I didn't want to make Bella sad. I love her so much, she was already a daughter to me.

"I'm sorry Esme, I can't see. But I'm sure you haven't upset Bella. It's her mum. She must be excited about seeing her." But even as Alice said this, she looked doubtful.

"Don't be stupid Alice. Did you hear the way she spoke to Bella? She was so rude and snobby. I'm surprised Bella hasn't become a total bit.." I cleared my throat, "Sorry, but you know what I mean. She isn't nice. I for one am not looking forward to meeting her, and I can tell you Bella isn't either."

"What have I done?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Don't listen to Rose. I'm sure it will be fine, you'll see."

"But you can't see Alice, so how'd you know."

"Wait, you can't see this. You can't see her mother being here?" I suddenly felt uplifted.

"No. I can see Renee here, but someone hasn't made decision yet. I think it might be Bella, but I don't know why. I could be wrong of course. It might be someone else." Alice finished, eying Rose meaningfully. There was obviously something going on. Rosalie was particularly concern about this, about Bella. I chose to ignore it. 'She will tell me when she is ready,' I remind myself.

"Still, if your 'blind' then you can't know."

"Shut up Rosalie. I do know it will be fine. Besides, it's only for a week. We can deal with that right?" Alice soothed me, placing her tiny arms around my shoulders. I smiled at my pixie-like daughter, but even so, I could not help but agree with Rosalie's words. If this week was going to be anything, it was going to be interesting.

"I think the rooms ready. I'll go get Japer and we can go grocery shopping so we have enough food for us all for the week." We all grimaced at that. A downside of having human guests; having to pretend you are human also and eat their food.

"This is going to be one hell of a week." Rosalie said sarcastically. I nodded. Yes. Yes, it was.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! It would be much apprieciated :) Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say a massively huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their Author alerts and story alerts! Thank you soooo much.

I just want to also thank ~twilight-jemmet for bing my first ever reviewer :)

Okay, well here you go. Hope you enjoy it xx

* * *

Gives You Hell - Chapter 3

B POV

"_Isabella. Isabella, are you listening. I'm going out, you will stay here. Don't look at me like that." And she left me. _

"_Mum. Mum please, come back!" I began to cry. The door closed leaving me in total blackness, alone and cold. _

"Bella love, you need to wake up." Edward's angel voice pulled me from the darkness. I opened my eyes and put my hand up, shielding them from the bright light that shone through the huge window.

"Bella, you slept through breakfast. It's almost twelve, you have to get up." I groaned and rolled over. Suddenly, reality sunk in and I sat up.

"What! Twelve! But my mum's plane lands in half an hour and it will take me ages to get there!" I began to panic and started to run round the room, picking up any clothes that looked suitable and began to stumble my way toward the door when a cold, stone arm caught me around my waist, making me let go of the material in my arms and brought me backwards so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Edward!" I whined, struggling to wiggle my way out of his vice like grip and get ready.

"Bella, sweetheart, its fine; Jasper left about half an hour to go pick her up."

"Really?" I stopped struggling and looked up into his topaz eyes, "But why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were talking all night, and by the time you were meant to get up, you looked so exhausted that I thought you could do with a few extra hours." As he spoke, a small frown formed on his flawless brow. I reached up and smoothed it out with my finger tips, and then I sat up and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear before jumping off the bed and grabbing the clothes I had dropped by the door and running off to the bathroom.

"Bella, where are you going?" he called after me.

"To get ready." I yelled back. I was about to walk into the bathroom, when the pixie emerged in front of me.

"Not in those clothes you aren't." She said, taking them from my hands and disappearing.

"Alice, it doesn't matter!" I turned toward her bedroom, but a giggle made me turn back around.

"Yes, it does Bella." Alice said, pushing a bag into my hands, "Now hurry up, Jasper will be back soon and I still need to do your hair!" And with that I was shoved into the bathroom. I looked at the outfit Alice had given me; denim shorts and a striped blue shirt with a thin black belt. I was surprised, for Alice, this was pretty good. For shoes she had given me flat, caramel coloured ankle boots – another surprise. Alice normally would have me flaunting my balance problems in heels at any chance she got.

"You're welcome." A small voice came from the other side of the door. I smiled and quickly climbed into the shower.

"I'm done Bella!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down, "You look amazing of course!" I turned to look at my reflection in Alice's massively oversized bathroom mirror. I had to admit, I did look pretty good. The top part of my hair was pulled back with a butterfly clip, the rest Alice had dried so it hung in soft curls down my back and over my shoulders. My lips had a slight shimmer of light pink gloss and some shadow had been applied to my eyelids. How had she manage to put makeup on me without me noticing? I would have to ask her later though, because I was momentarily distracted.

"Bella," Edwards's voice came from the door, and I turned and ran at him with full speed. He just laughed and caught me when I jumped at him. "You look beautiful." He whispered before kissing me full on the lips. All too soon though, he pulled away and I huffed. He smiled his crooked smile. "Esme made you breakfast. Come on." Right on cue my stomach rumbled, but I didn't really feel like eating.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine, just nervous I guess." He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. We were downstairs now and Edward placed me on a stool in front of the counter. Esme was opposite me, serving the food onto a plate. Everyone else was no where to be seen.

"Here you go, Bella dear." Esme said, handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. "You don't need to worry. It's only your mother; that's not so bad is it."

She had no idea, but I didn't want to worry her. "Of course not, I'm just being silly. I haven't seen her in so long." I lied smoothly, or so I had thought, but she didn't look convinced and neither did Edward. Alice danced into the room before he could say anything though. 'Saved by the pixie', the thought made me smile.

"Bella, hurry and eat, their almost here!" she said. That whipped the smile clean off my face.

"Bella, it's fine" Edward said soothingly. I just nodded, not trusting my own voice, and began to quickly eat my breakfast. When I was done, Alice picked me up and ran me to the bathroom so I could clean my teeth. By the time we made it back to the living room, everyone was assembled in the chairs. I stumbled over to sit on Edward's lap on the love seat making Emmet boom with laughter. Edward hissed at him.

"Boys!" Esme warned. Emmet chucked some more and then froze, along with every other vampire. Edward smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"It seems your mother has made quite an impression on Jasper." This made me groan.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to this." He looked at me confused, "You'll see."

"Good Luck everyone." I added under my breath as I heard the car pull up out side the house and a door slam. Of course they all heard me, and they laughed quietly. Carlisle got up to go and stand by the door and we all followed. From outside, I heard the high-pitched nasal voice.

"Oh, what a beautiful home, not very convenient though, with having all this woodland around." Emmet laughed and Rosalie hit him on the back of the head to make him shut up.

I heard Jasper mumble a response and then the door bell rang.

There was a moment's beat before Carlisle stepped forward and opened the door to our guest.

"Hello, Mrs Dwyer. I'm Carlisle; it's so nice to finally meet you."

An excited sought of half scream, half yell came from Renee's mouth, making all the vampire's wince slightly.

"Mr Cullen!" she exclaimed, climbing the stairs up to the porch quickly with her arms thrown high in a 'V' in the air. She then held her hand out for him. "Please, call me Renee."

'Well, here we go.' I thought.

* * *

Please review, it means a lot.

Thank you, Elena xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I know its been sooo long and I'm so sorry but I've had a lot of exams and I have had to revise. That time of year :L **

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't get to review :D xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Gives You Hell**

**Rosalie POV**

'Mr Cullen', a very unpleasant, human voice shrieked from outside. I glanced around Emmett's broad shoulders to see a very short woman, about the size of Alice, embrace Carlisle very tightly, well, for a human anyway. 'Please call me Renee.' She said. She then stood back and held him at arms length, as if she was holding a child, so she could see him properly. I saw her eyes widen slightly and a hint of lust entered them. I mentally cringed. Already Bella's mother had a crush on her daughter's soon-to-be father-in-law. 'Ew.', I muttered under my breath, and I saw Edward smile slightly beside me. Well, at least he was entertained.

Now that she had stood back, I could properly see what Renee looked like for the first time. She was like Bella in the face; they had the same mouth and face shape. She had short, strawberry coloured hair that had obviously been dyed. Her face looked young, but not like it was natural. She must have had surgery; were eyebrows that high even humanly possible? I saw Edward smile again and I frowned at him.

'And you must be Esme, how nice to meet you.' I turned back to find a very apprehensive Esme being wrapped into a uncomfortable looking hug.

'It's very nice to meet you too Renee.' Esme smiled her motherly smile, it was not however returned. The woman was already staring up at Emmet, her eyes shining like she had just won jackpot. It took all my control not to growl at her, and I was thankful for the calming waves that were sent my way from Jasper.

'And who are you?' Renee asked, no, demanded.

'I'm Emmet,' he said, unsure of the expression that was on her face. Up close, Renee looked more fake than I had before thought. She had a lot of make up, and I realised that her eyebrows had in fact been drawn on. They looked really awful, like she was always in a state of shock. She smelled heavily of many perfumes, so strong that her scent that I picked up with my sensitive nose almost burnt and I felt as if my head was going to ache, which I knew it couldn't, and for the first time in my dead life, I actually began to feel sorry for Bella. Not only because the smell of her mothers perfumes would be a lot more over whelming for her, but also because already I could tell that her mother was not a person that I was going to like.

'Well, Emmet, it's _very_ nice to meet you.' I heard the emphasis on very, and I let out a small growl. Renee's eyes snapped towards me and widened slightly as she took in my beauty. Her mouth opened slightly as she let out a silent gasp of appreciation, and I felt a little bit smug.

'This is my wife,' Emmet said, a little protectively, and I saw disappointment fill the woman's expression before she could cover it up. But I knew no one had missed it. Jasper, Edward and Alice giggled quietly, while Bella groaned, Emmet and I frowned and Esme looked disapprovingly at sniggering her children. 'This is _my_ Rosalie.' Emmet said, as if trying to get the point across. Renee just kept staring at me, than across at Emmet.

After a moment Renee's eyebrows rose slightly, if that was possible, as she snapped out of what ever train of thought she had been lost in. 'Married? Why would you want to do that so young? Ruins your life you know. Stupid idea.' She said rather bluntly and another growl began to build up in my chest, despite Jasper's efforts. Who was this woman, to talk to me like this? 'I did say this to Isabella's father,' she went on, 'But he insisted that they were in love and it was clear for everyone to see.' She laughed shortly, then lowered her voice and leant closer to me, 'We'll all see that idea backfire though won't we. I mean, Isabella isn't exactly the kind that men are easily attracted to. There's something odd about her. It's a disappointment really. Let's hope your brother changes his mind before it's too late.'

I stood, shocked, not believing what I had just heard. It was bad enough to denounce her daughter in front of her family-to-be as it was, but to say it whilst her daughter was present, hardly two feet away! I was utterly speechless. I looked across to see Bella looking at her mum, her face expressionless. She did not looked shocked at her mothers words, so I could tell she was expecting her to say them, but I could see from the crimson that was now staining her cheeks and neck that she wished she had not said them aloud. Edward, on the other hand, looked ready to kill, as did Emmet and Jasper. Carlisle was just as shocked as me, as was Esme, who also looked as if she could cry at Renee's cruel words. Renee however did not seem to see the effect her words had on the people in front of her, for she was laughing hysterically. We were silent until Renee's laughter began to quieten when Alice stepped forward.

'Hello, Mrs Dwyer.' She smiled in an Alice like way which made me angry. How could she smile after what Renee had just said about her best friend? A hand came down on my shoulder and I suddenly felt very calm.

'I'm Alice, Edward's sister and Bella's best friend, and you've already met my husband,' she said husband slightly louder than necessary, while gesturing to Jasper.

'Ah, so you're Alice. Charlie told me of your and Bella's friendship; another married couple? It seems you're a match maker Carlisle.' Renee said, turning and winking at him. The way she said his name, almost like she was trying to be seductive was, well, unnerving. I was starting to hate this woman more and more every second, and could plainly see now the reason Bella had so obviously wanted this day not to come.

When Carlisle did not reply, still in a state of shock no doubt, she turned back to the awaiting Alice. 'It's nice to meet you Alice darling' Renee smiled.

Finally, she turned to the last two who were awaiting here greeting's, Edward and Bella.

'And this,' she said dramatically, 'must be my gorgeous son-in-law to be.' As she finished her sentence, smiling widely the whole time, she snatched Edward up into a huge hug that seemed to last forever. Edward had, at first, forced a tight smile to grace upon his lips, but the longer that Renee did not let go, the faster his smile disappeared. He looked at Bella, but she could do nothing accept look at him apologetically. I exchanged a look with Emmet, who looked at me with raised eye brows and shrugged his shoulders, looking at Bella with a steady expression. It reminded me of Carlisle.

I had however found this strange. Bella, for some reason did not feel comfortable with asking her own mother to leave her fiancé alone. This wasn't right, but then I suddenly realised, Bella had not spoken to her mother once since she had been hung up on the night before, and had made no move to try and get her mothers attention. Nor did I notice Renee particularly excited to actually greet Bella, seeing as she had made no effort to talk to, even look at her only daughter.

Emmett finally cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Renee let go of poor Edward (his face lit up as he heard my small amount of sympathy through my mind. 'Idiot' I thought.) who immediately moved so he stood slightly hidden behind Bella, something that we all found funny and began to snigger at him, even Carlisle and Esme. That was until we saw Bella and her mother finally register one another for the first time in over a year.

'Well Isabella,' her mother began, and I could see Bella visibly tense, 'I must say you do look different from the last time I saw you. I think you must have gotten fatter.' At this Edward came and stood partially in front of Bella, as if trying to protect her from her mother with out being totally obvious ('which you are!' I told him in my head ) He looked totally livid at her mothers rude behaviour towards her. I knew another reason why he was so angry at her remark. It was the same reason Esme and Alice looked appalled and Carlisle looked extremely concerned.

Due to my brother stupid decision to make us all leave last September, Bella had gone into a stage of depression where she did not eat. It meant that by the time she had saved Edward from the wrath of the Voltori and we had settled back into the life that we had left, she was hugely under weight which for months has bothered not only Edward, but also Alice and Esme and Carlisle of course. They have tried so hard to try and feed Bella up but it seems her body could not easily put on the weight she had lost. For her mother to call her fat, when there was hardly an onze of it on her small figure, was like saying Alice was tall, stupid and so obviously untrue.

Bella, however, did not look either concerned or hurt by this comment from her mother. Again, just embarrassed that the comment itself had been made, and this was shown through the blush on her cheeks.

'It's nice to see you to mum.' Bella said, than more quietly, 'You haven't changed much yourself.' She said this more to herself than anyone else, and her mother, at least, did not hear her. I snorted at this though, due to the unbelievably outrageousness of her sentence. If her mother had not changed then no wonder Bella never spoke of her mother or life in Phoenix. I had always before wondered how she could bare to stay in this miserable town but now I understood better. Renee turned to look at me with a questioning stare. I quickly apologised and look away.

'Well, Isabella. Are you not going to show me where I can put my things?'

'Right this way, Mrs Dwyer.' Esme said before Bella could open her mouth, grabbing one of the bags by the door and gesturing with her hand to show Renee the way.

'That's kind, and I told you to call me Renee,' it sounded more like a demand than a suggestion, 'Isabella, make yourself useful and take the rest of my bags.' She commanded before dumping her purse into Bella's hands and following Esme up the stairs. Bella, who had not expected the object to be placed in her hand, almost dropped the purse, making Emmett laugh. I hit him on the back of the head.

'Don't worry darling, I got it.' Jasper said, catching the falling purse from Bella's hands and grabbing the other cases before walking up the stairs.

'I'll go help him.' Alice said, following her mate up the steps. Bella let out a huge sigh and I had a feeling she had been holding her breathe since her short conversation with her mother.

Suddenly a strange feeling washed over me; I think I might actually feel sorry for Bella, the human who I have hated so much since the day she stumbled into our lives. No, I don't hate her, I never have, I'm just …. jealous and I hate that; hate the jealousy I hold for this pale fragile human girl. And today, I might actually feel sympathy towards her. I see Edward smile warmly at me, and then at Bella. He grabs her hand whilst the smile is still lingering on his lips and leads her over to the love seat. I looked up at my Emmett and exchange another look with him. Today was going to be, well, I'm not even sure if interesting will cover it.

* * *

**so, what do you think? Reviews are welcome, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, I know, fast update huh ;) sorry, the last one did take me a while to get out so I figured I'd give you another chapter now while I work on the rest. This one is just a bit of a filler chapter, but enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Gives You Hell**

**Bella POV**

I think I was going to die of embarrassment. Not only had my mother insulted me in front of the Cullen's (not that I cared about the things she said. I had lived with her for the majority of my life and by now I was pretty much used to the things she said.) but she had embarrassed herself and made them feel so obviously uncomfortable by flirting, yes, flirting with nearly all the males (I hadn't noticed her interact much with Jasper, not that I don't doubt he already got his fair share in the car journey back from the airport) and then was so rude to the rest. Rosalie had looked like if Esme had not gotten her out of there fast, I would no longer have a mother. Oh, and poor Esme had looked like she was going to cry half the time Renee opened her mouth. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. I should have turned away the offer in the first place, but I think a tiny part of me wished, just hoped, that she would be okay in front of them. My wishes, however, had not been granted and my mother turned up to not have changed one bit since the last time I saw her. At least she had remembered their names correctly. Not that she really used them.

'Shh, Bella, love, it's alright. She isn't that bad.' I hadn't noticed that I had began to rock back and forth whilst sitting on Edwards lap whilst he rubbed soothing circles into the small my back. We were waiting for the rest of the family to come back downstairs.

'Speak for yourself!' Rosalie hissed whilst sitting on the small cream sofa opposite us, Emmett lounging next to her, playing with her golden locks. Edward scowled in her direction.

'Rose.' Carlisle warned in a calming tone, though I doubt he disagreed with her much. It had been quite a shock to him the reception we had received from Renee, and I'm sure his ears were still ringing with the echo of her high pitched squeals – I know mine still were.

'But did you hear the thing's she said? No offence Bella but your mother is a total bit…'

'Rosalie!' Edward growled at the same time as Carlisle turned to her with a disapproving stare. I honestly didn't blame her; I wouldn't blame it for them all thinking it. With the first impression she gave not five minutes ago I would have said the same thing. At least I could always count on Rosalie to tell me the truth, even if the others were just all too polite to really tell me what they thought.

'Apologise to Bella.' Carlisle command.

'Sorry.' She mumbled half-heartedly. I held up my hand, a gesture to show that I was not offended by her words and she was forgiven.

Just then, Alice and Jasper appeared at the bottom of the staircase hand in hand. Alice was smiling some, Jasper, on the other hand looked traumatised.

'Are you okay?' I asked him, he just look at me, then the staircase, and back again. It looked Edward laughed quietly, his movement making his body shake beneath me. I turned to him.

'What is it?' I asked, as Jasper took a seat on the floor in front of where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, pulling Alice's lithe frame down next to him.

'Jasper is overwhelmed by the power and range of emotions that are being projected from your mother and from everyone else in the house.'

'But mainly her.' I heard Jasper add quietly, and I wasn't too sure if I'd heard right. I did not have time to speculate though, because at that moment Renee, closely followed by Esme, began to emerge from the stairs. Of course, I heard her before I saw her.

'… and the colours here really are a bit dull. With a big house like this, you can afford to spruce it up a bit. I'll tell you what, some time this week we can talk about ways that you can decorate the house, you know. Make it look a bit more modern.' Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice begin to fume. I wondered which of the decorating she had decided on. Esme plastered on a friendly smile.

'Thank you Renee, I'm sure that would be very kind of you.'

'Oh it's nothing really,' Renee replied happily, 'besides, it's the least I can do. After all, you are allowing my daughter to live in your house.'

I was shocked. Was my mother really trying to do a kind gesture to try to make up for kindness directed at me, for my happiness? In a way, I guess you could say I was touched. Renee was never one to be affectionate, especially towards me and even though she had said so little, to me it had meant a lot. Nonetheless the next words that followed Renee's statement burst my small and unexpected bubble of happiness.

'I for one can't understand why you've kept her around for so long though, I chucked her out the moment I was given a chance.' Renee said in tone of indifference. I looked down at my hands in my lap, my cheeks heating up at her words. It was then I noticed I was still seated in Edwards lap, and I quickly jumped of to sit on the seat next to him, snuggling up to his side. He gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask me to explain my actions.

'Its just not worth the conversation.' I said quietly so my mother wouldn't hear. I knew he did though. He frowned for a second, until his eyes snapped up to my mother, who was still chatting away to a reluctant Esme, and nodded slightly, understanding. I could see he was still going to ask me about it later though.

'Isabella?' my mother called me and I cringed at the name. She was the only one who did not called me by my preferred shortened version. 'Too tacky and common' she had said. 'Isabella, fetch my notebook from my bag. I want to show Esme some of the designs I have.' I got up and went over to the stairs, but before I had even gotten to the second step my mum said, 'oh, and while your up there, you wouldn't mind unpacking my clothes for me would you darling. Good girl.' And she turned back, I remained silent and started again up the stairs. When I got to the top, I felt someone behind me and assumed it was Edward. I was surprise however, to find it was Alice.

'He's talking to your mum.' She said shortly before I could open my mouth, leading me into the guest room and pulling the larger of the cases onto the bed and opened it.

'Poor thing.' I said which made her laugh.

'Yes, indeed. I understand now your reluctance of having her stay here. If only I could have seen what she would be like, I would have said to Esme to keep quiet about her staying he-' she cut off abruptly, like she had just realised what she was saying, and look at me sheepishly. I decided to play with her.

'You mean you don't like her?' I asked quietly, frowning slightly and sticking out my bottom lip. Alice's eyes widened slightly and she began to stutter.

'I didn't mean … no, I mean … she's seems like a really great person its just … erm ... ugh …' she said it so fats and panicky that I could help the smile that pulled onto my face. Alice saw and let out a great sigh of relief that she had not offended me.

'I know what you mean Alice, its okay.' I said gently, smiling at her. Her returning smiled had an edge to it. Was it sympathy?

'Hang on,' I said, suddenly realising what she had said before, 'you couldn't see her here?' Alice just shook her head. 'But you can see her now right?' I asked. Alice hesitated, than shook her head again, no.

That was strange. I wonder why Alice's gift was immune to my mother. Was it like the immunity Edwards's power had against me? If it was, was there a connection between us two and why? A cackling laugh that could only belong to one person suddenly dragged me out of my thoughts and reminded me of the task I was sent up here to do. I saw Alice had already emptied one case and was starting on the other. I grabbed my mothers hand bag and brought out the black leathered note book. I also noticed the tickets for her return flight to Phoenix.

'Let's hope she uses them soon, 'ay.' Alice winked. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Only a week, I reminded myself, only a week.

* * *

**please remeber to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone.

I am just writing to apologise as I haven't updated in sooo long! The problem is that for some reason my account was deactivated and i had to get it all started up again and then reclaim my stories. Luckily for you, but unfortunately for me, 'Gives You Hell' is the only one I could get back. Nevertheless, now I do have it I can upload lots of new chapters for you. I also have a new story on the way which I will keep you all updated on (:

Sorry again,

Elena xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Gives You Hell

"Bella? Are you in here love?" I heard Edward call from the door. At current, I was sitting in Alice's over-sized wardrobe with Emmet. We were hiding; there was no other way to explain why we had been sitting here in silence for the past forty-five minutes, communicating only by sign language. We had figured no one would bother to look for us here, and doubted anyone was really missing us.

As it was the first night, Renee had insisted on cooking dinner for everyone as a 'thank you' for letting her stay in the Cullen's home. In reality, Renee was an awful cook but she was such a control freak that she probably couldn't help herself. She had _graciously_ let Esme help her however, after I had insisted quietly to Edward that as I was the only one who would actually have to eat this food, I would prefer it to be at least edible.

Rosalie had retreated to the garage to keep herself from murdering my mother, and Jasper and Alice had disappeared long ago. Carlisle was also in the kitchen, just watching and keeping Esme sane, as he wasn't allowed to touch anything.

"Bella, love?" Edward called again.

"In here, Edward." I said. The door of the wardrobe opened and Adonis himself appeared, smirking at the sight of Emmet and I curled up on the carpet. He closed the door and lowered himself down onto the floor next to me.

"Having fun?" he asked, chuckling to himself. I just gave him a withering glance.

"Man, trust us, it's safer in here!" Emmet said. His face was so serious that I couldn't help myself but burst out into a fit of giggles. When I had calmed down, I let out a huge sigh.

"He's right though." I said, "I feel so sorry for Esme."

"You know she's not that bad, love. She's quite a character." Both Emmet and I scoffed.

"Quite a character? Edward she's awful. You don't have to sugarcoat it just because she's my mother. I grew up with her, I know exactly what she's like!"

"Well, it's only a week. We can manage." He said lovingly, kissing my forehead. "Anyway, Carlisle sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready, and we all need to go downstairs to the table."

"Oh joy!" Emmet said sarcastically, jumping to his feet and pulling me up with him. He slung his huge muscly arm around my shoulders as we walked out of Alice's maze of a wardrobe. "This is going to be fun!"

We ate in near silence. Near, because every few minutes Renee would make a random comment like, "Have you every considered growing your hair out Alice dear? It would make you look more feminine" or, "Esme, what a charming little center piece. It's a shame about the ugly colour." I could see Jasper was having a hard time trying to control his feelings, as every now and again, an alien emotion would wash over me, making me pull weird faces. Emmet was having a great time, but Edward kept kicking Jasper under the table, making him scowl and send random bursts of anger, which wasn't helping on the Rosalie front. I knew that she didn't like my mother, heck we all knew! The scowl seemed like it had been permanently etched onto her beautiful face, creasing her goddess features.

Edward wasn't in the best of moods either. His chair had been sliding closer and he had positioned himself so that I was half hidden behind him, obscuring Renee from my view. Not that I minded, but I could unfortunately still hear her. It wasn't that her words hurt me, it was just embarrassing that the Cullen's had to hear the stinging comments that were directed at me. Once, Emmet had to physically restrain Edward by holding his legs down forcible to keep him in the chair, when Renee said, "Isabella dear, you really shouldn't eat so much. We don't want you getting any _bigger._" I looked down at my plate with my hardly touched food. I didn't eat very much as it was, and with Renee's barely edible cooking, I wasn't planning on eating the food on my plate in the first place. Renee's comment however, had no reaction from me. She hadn't changed a bit, not that I had really expected her to. I had been hoping she would be politer in the presence of the Cullen's, but I thought wrong. It did however, affect everyone at the table around me, including Rosalie I was surprised to see. She was staring at Renee murderously. I always hated to be on the receiving end of one of Rosalie's stares, but Renee seem unphased, tucking back into her cheese ravioli. No one else was moving though. The Cullen's had given up even pretending to eat the offensive smelling food. They sat there, all with angry expressions on their faces, apart from Esme and Carlisle. Despite the frowns that graced their beautiful faces, they looked like they were trying to keep the peace. I knew why of course. After the terrible affair that happened last break, when they had … left, I had practically stopped eating. Ever since they had moved back, Esme had constantly been trying to shove food down my neck. I knew both herself and Carlisle and Edward were terribly concerned about the amount of weight I lost. I had a feeling it had been a big topic of discussion at first, as I would walk in on them talking in hushed tones, then when they noticed me, would innocently offer me food and invite me over to dinner to 'give me a break from cooking'. In other words, to make sure I was actually eating. I didn't know all of them were so protective of me. As I glanced at Jasper the phrase "if looks could kill" entered my mind. Rosalie however, was spitting fire; if the same applied to her, Renee would be six feet under! I was surprised. I thought she would be reveling in Renee's comments, maybe even adding a few. Instead, she had her eyes fixed dangerously on Renee's face.

Renee looked up, realizing finally the uneasy atmosphere in the room. I panicked, not knowing what to do. To keep me busy I picked up my fork and started moving the food around my plate, attempting to bring some life into the frozen room. No one else was moving however. They were all looking cautiously at Rosalie, trying to see what she was going to do. Of course, it was Renee whose eyes picked up on my distraction.

"Isabella! Do not play with your food like that. It's disgusting, you're disgusting!" That was it; a low hiss erupted from both Edward and Rosalie as she suddenly stood up. All of us turned to look at her, and for a moment, I was terrified!

"Rosalie, sit down please. Not everyone is finished." Carlisle said carefully. He said it gently, but I could hear the command in the undertone of his sentence. Rosalie did nothing; she continued to stare down at Renee, who still seemed oblivious to the situation she was creating around her, and had gone back to her food. It wasn't until Rosalie forcible shoved her chair back, making the metal legs screech along the wooden flooring, that Renee looked up from her plate. Her eyes widened and for moment I though she was going to cry. But Renee was stronger then that, or thought she was anyway. I was hoping with all my might that she would get the picture and just sit quietly. But no, mother had to go and open her big, rude mouth.

"Don't frown dear," Renee stated sharply. I held my breath as I watched Rosalie's eyes darken, "It will give you wrinkles. And from what I can see, you don't want any other blemishes on that pretty little face of yours." That was it, Rosalie snapped. However, before Renee could comprehend the situation, Emmet and Jasper appeared behind her and held her arms. Emmet was whispering calming words into her ear as they dragged her out the room. A moment later I heard the front door slam shut. The rest of us sat there in slight shock. Edward was looking at Renee carefully, no doubt trying to read her mind to find out if she noticed anything out of the ordinary. Apparently she hadn't, because he turned to look at me, a small smile that didn't reach any other part of his face on his lips. I returned his smile half-heartedly. However, it was quickly wiped off by Renee's next comment.

"How rude. You know, I think she needs a good night sleep, had terrible dark patches under her eyes. That what I meant, if she isn't going to sleep, then her face will be ruined by imperfections such as that. Looks like her nose was broken."

At that moment, Alice stood up will a small huff. "Mum, Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel very well. I think I'll just turn in for the night." With that, Alice was walking out the door, not even waiting for their reply.

"Sorry Bella." She whispered as she passed me. It was okay, I understood. I didn't want to be there particularly either. I turned to see Renee looking intently at Esme, then Carlisle, and eventually, her eyes missing me, onto Edward. "In fact, all of you look like you need some sleep. Why don't you all head up. I can finish my dinner here and Isabella will wash up." I sighed as I stood up.

"No Bella, it's alright. Why don't you and Edward head upstairs. Carlisle and I can do this." Esme said, gesturing to the still full plates of cheese ravioli. Edward looked at Esme for a second, no doubt listening to whatever she was saying in her thoughts, nodded and took my arm and dragged me to the door. As soon as we were out of sight, he picked me up and ran me to his room. He carried me silently to the bed, where I immediately snuggled under the covers, sighing.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked calmly. I looked into his amber eyes looking down at me. Love and concern poured out of them. That was all it took to start the water works. Edward held me immediately against his chest, rocking me back and forth, stroking my hair gently, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. The tears were still running freely down my cheeks, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I promised I wouldn't let her effect me, but it's not just me. She's been here a day and already she has managed to upset everyone." My hysteria got worst as I thought of Rosalie's face at dinner, of Alice's, of Esme's and Carlisle's. They were being so kind to her. It was a kindness she didn't deserve. I would apologise to them, I decided.

"Shh love. It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't worry about us, we can take her. We are just worried about you, about you being hurt."

"But that's why I'm upset. I don't want you to worry about me."

Edward took my head between his hands and stared me right in the eye, his amber ones boring into my brown.

"Bella, you're our family. You're my life. I will always worry about you. Now get some sleep love," he whispered, kissing my forehead and tucking me back under the covers.

"Edward," I murmured as my eyes slowly closed. I must have been more tired than I thought, although I couldn't understand my sudden wave of fatigue. "I love you."

"I love you to Bella. Now sleep my love." I felt his cold body lie down next to mine on the wide bed.

"But I'm not even, tired." I moaned, stifling a yawn.

"That's not what Jasper says." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ugh! Not fair." Edward chuckled quietly, making the bed shake with his amusement.

"I'll get you back Jasper." My words slurring together, as I began to slip into unconsciousness. This made Edward laugh only harder. I could hear another, lower chuckle come from out in the hallway, as I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	8. For you to decide

Hey everyone,

I am currently working on the next chapter for 'Gives You Hell', but I am really interested to find out what it is that you want to happen. Would like it if Renee and Bella became friends or would you prefer it if the drama stayed between them. Let me know, because I am always open to suggestions.

Hope to hear from you all soon.

Elena xx


End file.
